Many individuals enjoy watching video while traveling, and some prefer 3D video over 2D video. It is known that a person may experience headache, nausea, and/or dizziness when viewing two-dimensional (2D) images on a display such as a tablet while traveling in an automobile, a plane, a bus, or a subway. It has been observed that persons viewing three-dimensional (3D) images while traveling may be even more susceptible to such unpleasant symptoms.